


Flower Crowns - Jason Voorhees x Reader

by Espeones



Series: The Book Of Slashers (Series) [2]
Category: Friday the 13th Series (Movies)
Genre: Dogs, F/M, Flower Crowns, Flowers, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-14
Updated: 2018-07-14
Packaged: 2019-06-10 04:23:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15283557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Espeones/pseuds/Espeones
Summary: A simple boredom caused your talent for creating flower crowns, when you are then approach from a boy you once failed to save so long ago.





	Flower Crowns - Jason Voorhees x Reader

**Author's Note:**

> Just in time for Friday the 13th >:D Enjoy my second post here on A03

A smile crawled its way onto your lips as you weaved stem and leaf.

It started with small boredom as a young child, you had grown up near the edges of a forest, where your grandmother used to take you.

Living farther from town you spent most of your days in the forest, exploring and finding things.

You hadn't known that the forest also lead to Camp Crystal Lake.

 

•▪°○°▪•

 

One day you stumbled to far, still a young child along with your furry companion, a black labrador named Juniper.

You walked out behind the cabin, glancing down the dirt trail. You could hear conversations off to the distance, and ahead of you past the few trees was a lake.

A huge lake that gleamed and shined brightly in the rays of the sun. You 'ought to ask your grandma why she hasn't taken you here before, it was beautiful. Though you were curious of the cabins that lined the area.

You held onto Juniper's leash as you walked out towards the water's shore with lit eyes. The labrador licking at your fingers before walking up to the water, sniffing it and then taking licks of the source.

You both walk along the shore, a peaceful smile on your face before your eyes trailed up to a wooden dock, meters ahead. Slowly your eyes widened in shock when you saw the group of other children group up on a single boy.

Juniper took notice too, feeling the negative aura they gave of just as you did. Your mind went into immediate concern for the boy as you saw them push him around. You glanced to the other cabins for any adults, your 9 year old mind hoping to find anyone to stop them.

Instead farther in the distance were indeed two older people, though they were far to busy with themselves (something a child your age shouldn't witness).

You gasped and Juniper barked when they pushed the boy off the dock and into the edge.

You ran to the nearest cabin, you tippy toed at the window, peering into the kitchen window was a woman right on the other side who was washing the dishes.

You knocked on the window in haste, pointing towards the docks.

The woman jumped, looking up at you and opened the window from the inside.

"Ma'am you have to help! They pushed a boy into the water! Please!" You shouted, repeatedly pointing to the lake, to which her eyes widened and she rushed out of the house.

You ran past the kids first, your lab pushing them out of the way as you looked over the edge with worried eyes.

 

•▪°●°▪•

 

Jason stumbled back, tears prickling at his eyes as they continued to tease and taunt him.

_"Freak!"_

_"Hah monster!"_

_"Why don't you die and do us all a favor?"_

They continued to laugh, and Jason stumbled onto his bottom, hand slipping off the edge. His fingers dipped in the water before he could steady himself and before he could get up, he was pushed.

Pushed down into the waters of Crystal Lake.

He gasped before he fully submerged in the water, his arms flailing as he tried to swim up.

He held his breath as long as he could, and when his head bobbed above water he heard a sudden bark off in the distance. Then he was back in the water.

He could still hear them laughing, as muffled as it was underwater.

He held his breath until his lungs stung, and when they did he gasped. With his mouth ajar and open, he couldn't breath in air, just water.

All he could feel is water, cold water that began to fill his lungs as he still struggled to swim.

He didn't want to die, he didn't want to drown.

He could feel the water fill his lungs with each inhale. His eyes burned like every part inside of him.

Eventually dark spots started popping up in his vision, staring up to the water's surface.

Before his vision was stolen from him, he watched as a girl's face look into the water, reaching a hand down.

He tried to reach up, though he was far to numb, he already knew he was going to die.

He still tried to grab her hand, seeing the colours of a flower bracelet around her wrist as it dipped into the water.

But he slipped, into unconsciousness, becoming numb to it all.

•▪°○°▪•

You stared in horror as the hand reached for yours, but you couldn't reach. You were already laying on your stomach, unless you were to jump in, but even you have yet to learn how to swim. Not only that, but you couldn't even see his body anymore, but to your suprise and concern.

"Jason?! Jason baby?! Oh my God..." she gasped, looking around at the water for any sign of his body. He didn't even float up above the water, it was as though the darkness of the lake consumed him completely.

"Jason... my boy..." Her voice trembled, and you sat back onto your butt as you stared at the water.

"I... I'm sorry miss, I thought I could help him..."

She fell to her knees next to you, also trying to find any sign of him, desperate to _see_ anything.

"My baby boy... oh my Jason, _why_...?!" She began to cry, breaking your heart even more so.

You wished you'd had noticed sooner. You wished you'd gotten help as soon as you saw them picking on "Jason".

Juniper whined by your side, and you rubbed the spot behind her ears in hopes to distract her for a while.

When the woman finally looked at you, you felt a pang of guilt seeing her red eyes and tear-stricken cheeks.

"It's..." She exhaled a deep breath, "I appreciate that you tried to help..."

Even with your young age, you knew she didn't want to say any more, despite this she continues; "I recognize you're not part of the camp, are you okay to head back home?"

You nod, "I know most of this forest like the back of my hand, it won't be hard..." You look away, a frown on your lips. "I really am sorry, miss." She lost her son, and maybe if you acted quicker he'd still be alive.

She shook her head, "y... you tried, now get going. There's things I must do." She said ushering you off the deck to the sand. You watched as she sent glares to the children who stared, some in shock and others uncaring.

You found yourself disgusted by their behavior.

 

•▪°○°▪•

 

You now sat by the lake of the old camp, long abandoned except for the frequent visitor of Pamela Voorhees, a woman you had continued to visit after her son's death.

She warmed up to you, her mother persona showing whenever you were around, even though you were almost an adult at the time. Until she too had died.

You weren't sure if it was murder or not, but her body was left undiscovered by the police. Eventually you heard the townspeople call this camp, "Camp Blood" because of the deaths.

Juniper licked at your arm, the labrador older than she used to be yet still sweet as honey.

You patted her head, glancing to the lake. The sun would set soon, meaning you'd need to finish your flower crown quick enough before it got to dark to navigate the forest.

Juniper suddenly perked up, no longer laying but instead sitting up. Ears were perked and eyes were alert, and as soon as you noticed you became alert as well.

You froze, blood running cold as you noticed the figure in the distance. Hiding between the trees, though the mask - a hockey mask - shined in the sun.

You were not oblivious to the murders at all, no, you had seen the reports and rumors of "the young boy who drowned getting revenge".

You had kept returning knowing that it was completely possible that those rumors and reports were true.

You did not doubt that was Jason Voorhees, who returned from the dead to avenge and get revenge (on what you theorized) for his mother.

With this knowledge, a smal part of you hoped maybe - just _maybe_ \- you could run into him. You wanted so badly to apologize for what happened, for being so _slow_ to react.

You rubbed Juniper's ears, she was growling lowly, before she stilled. Her eyes flicking to you then the man off by the trees. You returned to your work, perhaps you'd try to let him approach you- if he isn't going to kill you of course. Other than the intentions to kill, you weren't sure how timid he is with approaching others. All you did after another second was smile up towards him and waved before looking back down to craft your weave of flowers and leaves.

Then you saw him shuffle from the corner of your eyes, he came closer.

It was getting late, despite that you stayed sitting on the log with Juniper laying by your feet. She was still keeping an eye on Jason, as he kept a slow and cautious approach.

Then he was just a few meters from you, that's when you looked up and greeted his presence.

"Hello there, Jason." With your words, you saw him visibly tense. "It's alright... I don't want to hurt you, nor I hope you want to hurt me." You spoke softly, eyes casting downwards as you remembered why you wanted to see him.

He took a step forward, straightening up and clutching the machete in his hand. From his shift in stance had Juniper standing, letting out a warning growl.

"Stay, Juniper." You said quickly before turning your head back to Jason. You hadn't moved from your spot, though you were more or so tense by his intimidation. "Jason, _please_ listen to me for just a moment." You stared up to the hesitant eyes from behind the hockey mask. "I wanted to say sorry."

He tilted his head, so you continued. "I... I was there when you drowned. I was walking with Juniper through the forest when we stumbled upon Crystal Lake. When I saw you being bullied from the kids, it was at the point right before the pushed you into the water... an-and I went and got someone to help, who apparently was your mother and... and..." You looked down, composing yourself, "I tried to grab you, and I couldn't reach. God... Jason I'm so sorry." You swore you almost began to cry again, though you felt like a weight has been lifted as you confessed your apology.

Jason tensed again, staring at you with wide eyes and his machete dropped to the ground.

"I wish I reacted faster, I wish I noticed _sooner_." You cursed at yourself, though the deed was already done.

Jason shook his head, letting out a noise sound like a whine before approaching you slowly. Juniper stared at him intently.

"You... you won't kill me will you?" You had to ask, because from how much closer he was now, you'd have a slimmer chance of escaping.

He looked at you for a moment, seeming looking suprised by your question, because he shook his head furiously.

Then he pointed to the work in your hands.

You glance down, then back to him. His eyes filled with curiosity and wonder at the small craft.

You smiled slowly, "I am making a flower crown. Would you like one?"

A bond was formed the moment he nodded with enthusiasm, his aura changing to a more content feel.

 

•▪°○°▪•

 

When he wanted to create his own flower crowns, you were his teacher.

He was determined at first, and though he became frustrated with the few small mistakes, you were there to calm him and show him an example.

You would both be at the same spot by the lake, he'd sit by your legs, leaning his head on your lap while he watched you make the crown.

Juniper would eventually approach Jason with curious sniffs and licks. In return he would shy away, unsure of letting the labrador approach him.

You chuckled, placing your hand over his much larger one to guide it onto Juniper's back, the fur tickled the tips of your fingers.

Jason had a quick intake of breath, glancing his head to you before looking at Juniper, whose eyes stared at him with encouragement. Her tail wagged slow yet enthusiastically behind her, and he found it in himself to stroke his hand through the dark fur.

You smiled at the scene, completing the crown and placed it on Jason's head with a giggle. He looked back at you with those brown eyes, filled with his own sort of happiness.

You glanced at your watch, it was almost noon and you'd need to have lunch soon.

"Would you like to walk with me? To my home?"

You had inherited your house from your grandmother after she had passed, moving there once you were 18, along with letting your younger sister move in so she could work enough money up to buy her own home.

Currently though, you knew she wasn't home, so if Jason agreed you'd need not to worry about her finding out your friendship with the killer of Camp Crystal Lake.

"I'll be getting myself food, as well as feeding Juniper her own meal."

He tilted his head, taking your hand and nodding. He'd been less hesitant about holding your hand or resting his head on your lap the more you invited him to. Seeing as he seemed so touch starved from being alone for so long was, _interesting_ to say the least. You wanted to give him some sort of comfort, you wanted to make up for what you let happen all those years ago.

"I can even give you a tour of my home," you offered, knowing he might not be interested in it, but it's another reason placed on the table.

Slowly he nods, pulling you up with bright eyes and Juniper follows your leads. The crown is still on his head, what you'd give to take a photo of how silly yet adorable it is on him.

Still, you move your gaze away, and the two of you walked side by side to your home while Juniper trailed behind.

 

•▪°○°▪•

 

You invited the large man inside, Juniper trotting in behind him, and shut the front door.

"Do... do you want anything to eat?" You asked, unsure of yourself as you asked. You didn't know if he even needed to eat.

Still you asked, gaining a shake from him.

You didn't mind the sand or dirt that trailed from his shoes, it wasn't as though he was walking over carpet, your floor was hardwood.

He followed you cluelessly into the kitchen, you made yourself a simple sandwich and boiled water for a cup of tea.

"You can sit down if you'd like." You offer, gesturing to a chair by the four-person circular table by the kitchen wall.

He took the offer, the chair withstanding his weight and just watched you as you made the meal.

You whistled loudly, "Juniper!" You called out.

The old labrador walked into the kitchen, looking at you with a tilted head. You pointed to the bowl of dog food and she followed your gaze, staring at the food in consideration before trotting over.

You chuckled to yourself, taking your plate and cup of tea and sat next to Jason at the table.

You ate silently, the silence was comforting though. Jason had taken the time just to fidget with the crown on his head, taking it off to stare at the weaves for a while before putting it back upon his head.

You smiled to yourself, perhaps he has forgiven you.

 

•▪°○°▪•

 

You walked the forests path with Jason beside you. Juniper wasn't with the both of you this time, seeming more exhausted as of today.

It was lovely weather though, the sun fell through the spaces between leaves and showered down on the forest ground. You caught sight of a few birds as well, pointing them out to Jason who took the sights in with heavy positivity.

You had this friendship with the man for almost three months now, and you'd be denying yourself if you said you didn't have any far more affectionate thoughts for the Crystal Lake killer.

Within the span of three months you had gain feelings for the man you had lost as a boy.

You'd always tell yourself, you wouldn't deny your own feelings. Even if it was embarrassing to admit a loud (yes, even if you were _admitting it_ to _yourself._ )

You felt a large hand close around your's, and a quick glance was all it took for you to understand.

 _"Come with me."_ Was what his eyes told you, along with the gentle tugs of your hand.

You complied, letting him guide you to a different side of the forest, seeing glimpses of the lake before turning away, going deeper into the trees.

"You must know this side of the forest well." You noted as he took you through deliberate paths.

He nods confidently and you are met with a make shift shack right ahead of the two of you.

"Did you... build this?" You ask curiously, gaining a proud nod this time. "It's very nice." You complemented, though a part of you was unsure why he'd create something like this while there was usable cabins he could use as shelter.

You were brought inside, and you finally understood, under the wave of shock, you understood.

It was a shrine of some sorts, you saw a very familiar sweater layed out infront of a head. A decapitated head, which the longer you stared, the more you _realized_.

"Pamela... your, your mother. This is a shine for her?" You looked at the candles and the stench of the rotting body infront of the body hit you suddenly. You held in the gag.

You had reasons to run, but after everything you deny the thought of running. You wouldn't betray the trust he has placed in you.

He has showed you this after all, a shack hidden away that held a shrine for his mother.

You respected it.

He nods, observing you quietly as you continued to examine the shrine he had created.

"It is a very lovely sentiment for your mother." You said quietly, supposing to pay your respects. She had treated you so kindly when you continued to meet, though you still saw how heartbroken she was behind the facade. You swallowed the lump in your throat, "may... her soul rest in peace now."

Jason does something surprising, picking you up in a hug you could only take as being thankful.

You smile, placing a hand on the cheek of the mask. "Thank you too, my life is much more interesting with you in it."

You became the bold one when you rested your forehead on his, smiling with closed eyes.

"Would you like me to make a crown for you _and_ your mother's shrine?" You offer.

A breathy laugh escapes you when you feel him nod enthusiastically against your forehead.


End file.
